Good
Good is the opposite of Evil, and associated with the Light and Order. Background In the world of Daventry, the forces of good and evil fight a war of magic for the ultimate reward--the glory of the kingdom.Publisher information for the KQ novels, see King's Quest: The Floating Castle Good must be balanced with the Dark, a force associated with Evil. Good is the urge for life and harmony and renewal for all creatures.KQC2E, pg 242 At times Good predominates, at others Evil. Derek Karlavaegen and many of the philosophers, scholars, and metaphysicians believe that the Royal Family (Royal House of Daventry) may represent the side of Good, and are destined to constantly battle Hagatha, Manannan, and Mordack (the family who represent the forces of Evil). Neither side chose to be what they are nor understand why they were chosen.KQC2E, pg245 In Tamir, Good and Evil were represented by Genesta and Lolotte respectively. It would seem that while Graham and his family are associated with Good, that Connor is strongly associated with Light. Thus his destiny is highly intertwined with that of the Royal Family as far as saving the world. Both powers are strongly intertwined with each other. Likewise while the forces of Evil are lead by the dark wizard Manannan, Lucreto would take up representing the Darkness, the codependent force associated with the Evil. In fact Lucreto's association to evil is so strong that he is also known as the Evil One. Derek pointed out that the final winner of each battle would determine the course their world until the next crisis arrives, and the fight was renewed again with new players. In this case both Connor and Lucreto took up the banner of new players. Behind the scenes This concept of an evil family discussed in a development article for King's Quest 6 in InterAction magazine; The Quest for King's Quest VI :The King's Quest saga is the continuing story of the ruling family of the Kingdom of Daventry. It follows King Graham's rise to the throne, the rescue of his queen, Valanice, and the heroic quests of their twin children. Princess Rosella and Prince Alexander. This courageous family plays a pivotal role in the struggle between Good and Evil in Daventry. In King's Quest V, they finally seemed to have vanquished their nemesis, the family of the dark wizard Manannan, the champions of Evil.InterAction Fall, 1992, pg 21 Oddly enough this reference which compares the actions of Good family vs that of the Bad family might actually go as far to imply that Lolotte was related to the Evil family in someway. The only way this might work is if the 'malevolent sorcerer' whom Lolotte is said to have dated was one of the two brothers (or perhaps if Lolotte is Hagatha). It might even suggest that the family was tied into Graham's original adventure somehow (via Dahlia or the Sorcerer? Albeit the Sorcerer could very well have been Manannan). References Category:Philosophy Category:King's Quest Companion Category:Virtues